mmmmmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Celly
Appearance Celly is a 22-year-old caucasian woman with dark brown eyes, dark brown/black long hair with straight across bangs, and is approximately 5 feet and 5 inches tall. She weighs roughly 110 pounds, and can be seen wearing very dark clothing and dark eyeliner. She is the resident small tiddy goth gf. Personality Celly is generally very kind and forgiving, but she isn't perfect. She has been shown giving repeat offenders like Synth too many chances, but has also been shown losing her temper over small things. Celly has anxiety, ADHD, and C-PTSD. She is sometimes forgetful, tends to repeat herself, and gets distracted very easily. Sometimes she won't hear something that was just said. Her anxiety is mostly social anxiety; she fears being overbearing or annoying or too repetitive. She will often hold her tongue in situations where she feels nervous. Celly runs the server as less of an admin, but more of a benevolent leader. She takes her time to know each individual person to a degree, and she considers everybody there her friend. She can have quite the temper at times, and is prone to type in all caps if she is very flustered, angry, scared, or excited. When something goes wrong, she will drop everything to fix it. She is not shy at all with expressing her feelings, and she hides almost nothing from the server. In #general_nsfw, she is prone to saying things that are TMI, to say the least. Also, she's an unstable bitch sometimes who lets her anxiety get the best of her. She can be downright petty as well. "Triggers" The word "trigger" to Celly is a meme, but she's writing this article in the third person anyway, so let's move on. These are things that make Celly very angry. * Disrespecting someone's race, sex, gender identity, or disability in a serious, non-joking manner. * Being full of one's self, haughty, or a braggart. * Emotionally manipulative narcissists who think everyone else is the problem. * People who are consistently rude or passive aggressive. * Leaving the server, only to rejoin and rinse and repeat 3 or more times. * Being creepy and sexually harassing server members, even when told to stop. * Any major abuse of power. Humor Celly's sense of humor is quite broad, to say the least. She laughs at almost anything. Despite being very left-leaning and kind to all races, religions, genders, and the like, she will laugh at jokes directed at almost anybody. Her sense of humor can get quite dark as she has joked numerous times about necrophilia and dismemberment. A lot of the time, she likes to make lame or dry puns, or music puns. She might sing a line from a song as a pun response to something someone said. She is also very prone to saying "That's what he/she said", and has a downright perverted side. That being said, she won't joke about pedophilia, gore, rape (usually), or harming animals. Otherwise, she is almost always joking around, having a laugh, and trying to lighten the room. If she is annoyed or sad, she might make jokes about it along the way. Major Events Background